Watching you Tonight
by simplewispersofme
Summary: Chloe is working in the Poker House in Vegas a new girl catches her attention. She leaves her Messenger bag at the table, chloe takes her opportunity to get to know her better. This was made via a fanfiction game I did in tumblr requesting 3 things a pairing, a place and a thing. This request was by mottephobic-sapphist-chef who requested Bechloe in Las Vegas and a messenger bag.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I was originally going to make this with smut included however i changed my mind at the last minute and i decided i would rather keep it T rated. **_

"Who is the girl over there?" She says pointing a girl sitting at a table playing a game of poker with some of the regulars there.

"New girl she came to work at the club down the street. That's all I got for you red." The bartender says pulling up another drink onto the tray on the counter.

"Oh okay maybe I should go talk to her. She's gorgeous." She says picking the tray up in her hand ready to take it to the table.

"I wouldn't bother; you know we are not allowed to mix with our guest's red. Stay away and just do your job." He says to her even though she was already walking away from him not paying attention.

"Okay last one then I must get going; I'm going to be late guys." Beca says to a table of men and women putting in her chips ready to end the game. She sees a hand come round her side as her drink is placed on the allocated mat on the table and turns round seeing who it belonged to, being stopped in the motion as she sees the most beautiful crystal blue eyes staring right at her.

"Thank you" she says just wanting to speak to her somehow. She receives a nod and a smile in response as Chloe knows she cannot speak to anyone there and is only to take their orders when they are requesting drinks. Chloe put everyone else's drinks out glancing over at Beca every few minutes luckily not being caught doing it. She just couldn't help herself she was so beautiful and captured her attention.

She walks away after all drinks were placed and went towards another table. She was doing her job and today her job was killing her, the one thing she wants to do is talk to this woman that caught her attention but she knew she couldn't. Las Vegas was a huge place and the amount of people Chloe saw coming in and out of the halls was incredible, but never once had a guest grabbed her attention and thoughts this much.

She noticed that Beca had left the table now and her seat was empty. She slowly walked over to the table knowing that glasses will now be empty and she had to do her job of clearing them away. She saw a messenger bag sitting on the floor right next to the chair that she was sat at. She wanted to take the bag and keep it safe and return it to her somehow but it would look suspicious if she did it right now while she was working. She just decided to keep a close eye on it until the game had completely finished.

She took the glasses to the bar and kept her eyes on the messenger bag, not wanting anyone else to see it or take it. The game on that table finally came to a finish and they had all left. Her shift had just finished also so she decided to rush over and grab the bag and take it in the back so no one else saw it.

She sat there in the staff room looking through the bag, not finding much that she felt would help her to track her down. There was nothing to show what hotel she was staying at, nothing that told her where down the street she was working. She was lost no clue how to return it to her.

She spotted a card hidden in a small pocket in the bag; she picked it up just hoping this would give her something to help her. As she looks at it she sees it's ID a huge smile grows on her face at seeing she found something to help her find her. She somehow couldn't help herself from smiling looking at her face on that picture. This woman was really capturing her thoughts.

"Is Beca Mitchell staying here?" Asked in a chipper tone to a clerk at the hotel section of where Chloe worked, her best guess was she would be staying there if she was playing poker there.

"Yes she is. Would you like us to call her room for you?" He states to her barely looking up from the desk.

"Oh no she's my girlfriend she just forgot to give me her spare room key earlier. Do you think you could tell me what room it is, she will let me in when I get up there." She says lying to him knowing it's the only way to get the information she needed to find and talk to Beca herself.

"Room 212" he says looking Chloe up and down now seeing who exactly she was.

"Thank you, have a nice night." She says walking off to the elevator so she can head up to her room.

She arrives on the floor and looks down the hallway, the messenger bag still in her hands. She looks round hoping she will find the room she needed soon. She sees one of the doors open and close right next to her, to her surprise it was Beca who was now walking towards her. Chloe's heart sped up pace unsure what to do or say now.

"Beca Mitchell? Umm you err left your messenger bag at the poker table earlier. I thought I'd take the honors and return it to you." She rolls her eyes at herself as she sounded like a right idiot talking like that to her.

"Thanks, I was actually just looking for it. You are my hero... wait what's your name?" She says reaching her hand out to try and take the bag.

"Chloe...um Chloe Beale." She says sounding fluttered as Beca's hand touches hers as she takes the messenger bag from her.

"Thank you Chloe Beale. I don't suppose you have finished working for the night have you?" She asks hoping to maybe spend some time with her, to get to know this gorgeous red head in front of her.

"I have actually why?" She says inquisitively not sure what the reasoning behind that question was.

"I don't start work until tomorrow night, I just wondered if maybe you wanted to order room service and get to know each other a little bit." She says smiling and staring into her eyes hoping for the answer she wanted from her.

"Of course I would, who would say no to someone as beautiful as you." She winks to her and smiles. The two now entering Beca's room.

The first thing Chloe notices when she's there is all the music equipment placed around the room. She walks over to her deck and looks at it in amazement. "You're a DJ right?"

"Huh what oh yeah I am. I got a small gig here to DJ at some local clubs. It's not my dream but it's as close as I can get to it right now." She says sitting down on the bed in the room.

"And what is your dream?" Chloe says moving so she is sitting on the bed next to Beca.

"I want to be a record producer. But haven't got my break yet, so DJ gigs are all I have to keep me going. I go wherever the work is. What about you? You don't dream of being a waitress forever do you?" She says turning so her body is facing Chloe's on the bed.

"No I want to have my own dance studio, but this pays the bills and keeps me going for now. I also do another job at a club not far away from here which lets me dance some." She says nervously. "I've been watching you today; you don't seem like the usual type of woman we get pass through the poker rooms. You seem different. I wasn't expecting to see you in there." She says confessing what she had been doing all of her shift.

"I'm not that's why, I saw it there and just thought what the hell might as well try it while I'm in Vegas. It lead me to you so it's not all bad right? So what do you want to order? Anything in particular you want or should I just get loads of random things in and we can just eat whatever we want from it?" Beca says moving closer to the phone in her room ready to call for room service.

"Yeah just whatever you want, we're lucky the chefs here are actually really good. So anything you get will be great." She says knowing the kitchen staff in the hotel.

Beca orders and she orders a lot the list is incredibly long, making Chloe laugh at seeing Beca obviously had a huge appetite for food. Beca puts the phone and sees that Chloe was laughing at her and looked confused as to why.

"What?" she says her confusion really showing on her face.

"Nothing, I just didn't expect you to order that much food. You obviously have a huge appetite right? You must do with that amount." She says still laughing at Beca who had come over to the bed where Chloe was and gently pushed her onto the bed so she was lying down.

Chloe just stays there lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling in the room. Beca standing there staring at her with a smile on her face. She couldn't stop herself anymore and walks over to the bed and places herself on top of Chloe. She hesitates for a few seconds thinking she shouldn't have done what she did. Chloe grabs her by her waist and turns them round so she was now on top and starts kissing the woman under neither her. She doesn't wait long to ask for entrance and inserts her tongue into her mouth letting the two of them fight in the kiss.

The kissing continues to get passionate causing the two women to slowly reducing the amounts of clothes they have on moving their hands up and down each other's bodies hearing groans from each other with pleasure of being touched. The two both in the moment get startled when they hear a knock on the door to the room.

"Room service" a male voice outside the room says.

"Shit" Beca says regarding that she was practically naked now and pushed Chloe off her so she could try and cover up.

"Fuck" Chloe says as her moment was ruined as Beca had pushed her off showing she was over it now.

The door opened as the guy started to enter the room, making Beca fuss around pulling one of the covers from the bed over herself not wanting a strange guy looking at her. As the guy comes in placing the food Beca had ordered down on a table in the room he looks up at the two women and smiles to himself knowing what he had just ruined.

"Have a great night ladies." He says as he finished placing the last thing down and not wanting to be in the way any longer.

"That guy was so creepy." Beca says not liking how he was checking them both out the whole time he was in the room.

"He wasn't he just realised he was interrupting something. He had the worst timing ever." Chloe says walking over to the food still in her underwear not bothering to cover herself up.

"Well he didn't have to be creepy about it. Does the food look good?" Beca says getting herself re-dressed before she went over to Chloe and the food.

"Yeah it does, wait why are you getting dressed again?" Chloe says glancing over at Beca putting her clothes on again.

"I don't know just felt like it." She says shrugging her shoulders not really having a reason as to why she was getting dressed.

The two take lots of the food over to the floor and just sit there eating the food glancing up at each other every so often not really talking much, but enjoying being together.

"So how long have you been living in Vegas?" Beca asks not really knowing a lot about Chloe still.

"3 Years, I moved here thinking I could get lots of work dancing, it didn't happen most of the places I could get into were clubs that didn't exactly offer what type of dance I wanted, so I just do what I can really. But it's not that bad really. So how long are you in Vegas for?" She says changing the subject so that the topic back to Beca.

"Just a few days, I wasn't even planning on taking the gigs here originally but I thought extra work would do me good. I am glad I did now as it let me meet you and my you're literally the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen." She says staring right into Chloe's crystal blue yet again being hypnotised by her beauty.

"Well I'm glad that you did take your gigs here. I couldn't have met you otherwise." She says standing up and grabbing Beca by her hand pulling her up towards the bed, taking off her clothes once again.

She pushes Beca onto the bed and moves her hands over her body just admiring it. She straddles her thighs and moves so she was on top of her. She places kisses over her each inch of her body, before starting to kiss her passionately on her mouth. Things between them get heated up quickly and it isn't long before the two of them are both stripped of their underwear. Chloe finally getting what she wanted earlier that evening.

The next morning Chloe wakes up seeing Beca lying next to her, after an incredible night. She quietly moves out of the bed and gets herself dressed in her work uniform from the day before. She chooses not to wake Beca up before she leaves so instead just writes her a quick note and goes.

It was several hours later when Beca woke up seeing this not in place of where she expected Chloe to be. She picks it up groggily and confused not sure what had happened to make Chloe go so suddenly.

I had a really great time last night, I'm glad I returned your messenger bag to you. I hope one day to hear songs being played that you have produced. Xoxo Chloe

Beca just sat there staring at that note thinking there must be more to it. She couldn't wash away the feeling of being used by her. The whole night suddenly feeling like it was just a setup, just a one night stand to the red head.


	2. Genral Notice

**NOTICE**

**Okay so I have had a few reviews to this fanfiction asking me for more chapters. I agree I definitely can do more to it like maybe one or two chapters more so I will try and work on that, I cannot promise you as to when it will be as unfortunately I am working on an awful lot of fanfiction right now. However this one is still running in my mind so I may be able to come up with the new chapters quickly, but I will just have to see. Thank you for all taking the time to read it and review it, it means a lot to me.**

_**Just some of the reviews I have had:**_

_**Roses and Poison Ivy - do more of this please its good**_

_**Waterbug86 - I enjoyed this story! You should totally do a sequel with the way it ended. Hope you consider it!**_

_**Guest - This is complete already? Hey, maybe... could you make this into a two or three-shot perhaps? To see what happened next? (:**_

_**Imyourloserbro- Hey just thought I'd say loved the most recent Bechloe fanfic but not a fan of how it ended maybe I just thought it was kind of a cliff hanger but can there be like an addition where she goes to find her and they meet eyes for a second time like Beca just goes everywhere asking for Chloe?**_


End file.
